PKMNTrainerRoxas!
by gamekyube
Summary: It's Roxas's birthday, so he can get his very first pokemon! But,his first pokemon is a rare legendary pokemon latios! And Roxas sets out on his journey!Read if you want! But, you should know some Kingdom Hearts characters! Roxas, Namine, and Axel.
1. Chapter 1

PKMNTrainerRoxas!

Lol, my second Kingdom Hearts story…I think.

"Roxas! Happy birthday! Make a wish!"

It's was Roxas's 10th birthday, so he was able to become a pokemon trainer. Roxas blew out his candles. Since it was his BIG day, he had a birthday bash. Everyone had some vanilla ice cream cake, Roxas's favorite. Roxas started to open presents. The first one he opened was an Etch-a-Sketch from Namine. "Oh… Thanks Namine!" Roxas grinned. "You're welcome, Roxas." Namine smiled back. Secretly, she wanted the Etch-a-Sketch herself. "Errr… Namine? You wan the Etch-a-Sketch? I don't really want it," he said. "Ok!" she replied happily. Roxas opened the million people have given him. Finally, the last present he opened was a poke ball. "Go on, open it, said the pokemon professor of Twilight Town, Professor Leaf. Roxas excitedly opened the ball. Inside was nothing. Roxas stared at the empty poke ball. "What? I'm certain it had a bulbasaur inside it?" Prof. Leaf frowned. Just then, a thing swooped down and grabbed the poke ball. "Whoa! What is that!" Roxas yelled. "It's a latios, the bird eon pokemon, I think," gasped Professor Leaf. But before that Latios could run, Roxas threw the poke ball at it. Roxas had caught his first pokemon! "Roxas… you just caught a legendary pokemon… pokemon that are hard to catch, sometimes even impossible," Prof. Leaf gasped. "Cool!" Roxas yelled.

When Roxas left home, he was given 2 boxes of food, laundry, and etc. Roxas started off from home. He wanted to see his new pokemon. "Go! Poke ball!" Out popped a latios. It glared at Roxas and said nothing. "Wow! You're so cool!" Latios nodded. "You're also conceited," said Roxas. Latios glared at him. Roxas smiled, "I think I'll name you…. Lanny! From Lizzie McGuire! I wonder why I even watch that show." "No," said Lanny. "W-What! You can talk!" Roxas gasped. "Uh, yeah," said Lanny simply. "Wow, that's so cool…"Roxas grinned, stars in his eyes. (I suppose you can imagine his face right now.) Lanny stared. Roxas was really dumb.

"Ok, Lanny, we're stopping here for the night," Roxas said as he (tried) to set up a tent. Lanny merely watched in amusement. Lanny went to the river nearby and caught some fish. When he got back to the campsite, Roxas was still trying to put up that tent. "Hey, Lanny, A little help here?" Lanny just stared. Basically, Lanny liked to just stare at people trying to do stuff. "…Ok, got it!" Roxas said as he finally set the tent up. "Now for the fire…." Roxas went to get some wood while Lanny quickly made the fire without Roxas seeing it. "Hey! The fire's done!" Roxas grinned as he got the wood. They ate the fish and went to bed.

"Lanny?"

"…"

"I wonder who made the fire?"

"…"

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Would this be in kingdom hearts or pokemon?

Roxas set out on his pokemon journey. He had been reading many pokemon books…while Lanny slept. "Hey Lanny! Let's go to the sinnoh region!" said Roxas, prodding the very tired latios. "…," said Lanny. "Great! Then let's go!" yelped Roxas. They took a boat to the sinnoh region. Professor Nanakamado was there to greet him.

Roxas' POV

So, professor hard name is offering me some pokemon. Which one should I have?

Na…: Naetoru the grass, Pochama the water, or Hirozaru the fire?

Roxas: Hmmm… I want him!

Nanakamado: So you want him, naetoru?

Roxas: Yup!

Nanakamado: Ok then, here you go Ta-Ta!

"Wow, my second pokemon," I thought quietly to myself. Then a voice bursted into my mind.

End Roxas POV

"Hey Roxas! I'm a pokemon trainer too!" said Namine. "Look what I chose!" Namine sent out pochama. "Wow, cool!" said Roxas. "Do you want to come with me on a pokemon journey?"

"Do you have two pokemon, Namine?" asked Roxas. "Yup! My first pokemon was a pikachu that was tied to a bunch of balloons," said Namine. "Did it have trouble with the balloons?" asked Roxas. "No, it looked calm," said Namine simply. "Cool! You have a flying pikachu!" exclaimed Roxas. "You keep saying cool," said a voice.

"Axel! How do I even remember you!" said Roxas. "This isn't the video game! It's a fanfiction!" grouched Axel. "Well, yeah, I knew that," said Roxas. "Hey! Do you want to join me on my pokemon adventure with Namine?" "Ok!" said Axel.

Roxas: Axel, how many pokemon do you have?

Axel: One.

Roxas: Well, what is it?

Axel: It's a Hirozaru.

Namine: I have a pochama and a flying pikachu.

Roxas: I have a latios and a naetoru.

Axel: Hey! What's that?

Axel pointed to four pokemon surrounded them.

Roxas: Wow, that's a lot of pokemon.

Axel: I want to capture them!

Axel used Hirozaru and a fukamaru and a rioru were now Axel's pokemon.

Roxas and Namine stared at the remaining pokemon. There was a mimimoru and a buoysel.

Then they wondered what to do.

What will happen next. I dunno. Find out on the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Another lame chapter of Roxas' story. Plus, all the pokemon can talk. Oh yeah, changed to Pokemon, but I want to make this a cross-over. Anyone know how to do that?

Ignoring the random pokemon, Roxas, Namine, and Axel set out on the lame story.

Roxas: You mean lame adventure.

Me: You're right! Anyway…

Axel: Look! There are two people…talking in pokemon language!!

Namine: You dope! They're talking in regular languages!

Roxas: Where are we anyway?

Man: Why, you're in a city!

All three of them: No way!

Man: Way!

As Namine took a spork and scooped up Mac 'n cheese, Roxas grabbed a stick and threw it at the creepy man that told them they were in a….CITY!! "Yuh know what? I like pokemon!" said Axel. "P-O-C-K-E-Y-M-O-N!!" "You spelled- "I spelled pokemon right!!!" screamed the hyper Axel. "Right, Namine?" Namine shrugged. "Great! Roxas, you and me, let's battle!"

-Scary pokemon music starts playing-

Axel: Go, my friend! Chimchar! (Hirozaru in the last chapter)

Chimchar: I'm not your friend!

Axel: TT why not?

Chimchar: 'Cause…

Roxas: Go Lanny!

Lanny: ….I hate this.

Namine: one on one?

Others: Sure.

Axel: Use…..Blast burn!

Chimchar: Axel, you suck!

Roxas: You got owned! Like a fish on a griddle.

Namine: What's a griddle?

Lanny: It's a thing to cook stuff.

Roxas: Lanny, use dragon breath!

Lanny: -breaths a thing-Man shouldn't have eaten the garlic.

Piplup(pochama): Ewww…

Chimchar: Gross!

Axel: use ember!!

Me: Go groudon and shadow lugia!

Everyone else: Go Away!!!

Me: Fine…

Chimchar: Random!

Namine: I watch Korean TV!!

Piplup: What's a Korean TV?

Roxas: Shows that are in Korean, I believe.

Lanny: I hate my name!

Namine: Piplup, use water gun!

Chimchar: -faints-

Namine: Now, use ice beam! And again! And again!

Piplup: You're putting too much pressure on me!

Lanny: faints

Me: Namine wins!

Roxas: What about you?

Axel: Uhh…no! I win!

So, Axel "wins" the battle. Hooray, hooray. The three camped out near this "city" thing.

Roxas: What a great day!!

Axel: snores

Namine: Yup!

Roxas: snores

Namine: Anyone awake?

What will happen tomorrow? Stay tuned and find out!


End file.
